New Republic GroundOps
The New Republic Army, also known as GroundOps, is a major segment of the New Republic Military that serves as a ground-based military force. History The New Republic Army was formed out of the Rebel Alliance military, and the Rebel Special Forces unit, when the New Republic was formed. New Republic GroundOps units are stationed on every planet and every naval vessel in the New Republic Military. Major strategic bases in their history have been on planets such as Corellia, Kashyyyk, Dac, and Coruscant. Recent Events Recently, the combined strength of the Ground Forces were put to the test during the Imperial Retribution of Coruscant. As a fierce battle erupted in the skies above, units like the New Republic Marine Corps were challenged with the defense of key areas on the ground, such as the Military Headquarters and a region that affectionately became known as the Menrai Corridor. This region of the Coruscant cityscape became a hotbed of fierce ground fighting, with the Ground Forces bent on defending a corridor of urban terrain that was being utilized as a safe haven for the citizens of Coruscant who feared an Imperial occupation. When the evacuation order was given, the ground forces' heroic actions helped to secure the evacuation of literally millions of refugees. Though suffering heavy losses, the combined forces left Coruscant, and headed for Dac with a renewed will to carry on the fight. Structure The New Republic Army is commanded by the Director of Ground Operations. It is further divided into three main organizations: the Marine Corps, the Mechanized Division, and the Infantry Army. These branches both work together and separately, based on the need of a mission or campaign. Though Ground Operations is rarely the military branch that brings about decisive victories, it is most important in protecting planets that belong to the New Republic, and in liberating the citizens of Imperially-Occupied planets. The Marine Corps The New Republic Marine Corps is the most well-known and versatile branch of New Republic Ground Operations. Based aboard capital scale vessels of the fleet, the Marine Corps will run everything from boarding operations to liberations and planetary defenses. They even operate in zero-gravity environments. They are mobile, well trained, and utilized for almost all of the New Republic's most important military offensives. The Marine Corps itself can and does include aspects from the other branches of the Army, such as the Mechanized Division, and frequently comes to the aide of planetary infantries during Imperial attacks. The Mechanized Division The Mechanized Division is the "heavy hitting" branch of Ground Operations. As expected, this branch orchestrates the involvement of heavy artillery and armored vehicles in combat. With field weapons ranging from E-Web blaster emplacements and armored repulsor-tanks, to airspeeders and turbolasers, the Mechanized Division is almost always operated exclusively on New Republic ground installations and bases. On occasion, the Mechanized Division will be called into action by the Marine Corps for mobile assault missions against Imperial ground targets. The Infantry Army The Infantry Army is the primary ground-based defense force of the New Republic Military. Every planet in the New Republic is outfit with an Infantry Headquarters and multiple garrisons depending on population and strategic importance. They are responsible for the ground defenses of a planet or space station, and often rely heavily on the brute strength of the Mechanized Division. Infantry bases serve as the home for ground-based starfighter squadrons, and infantry technicians control and operate planetary defenses ranging from surface-to-air and surface-to-orbit weaponry to the operation of planetary shields. The Infantry also comes to the aide of civilian policing forces during periods of war or martial law. .]] Recruiting Upon enlisting in the New Republic Military, you are initiated into Basic Training for physical and mental training. Upon graduation from Basic Training, troops can then choose to perform a two-year enlisted tour of duty in the Infantry or Planetary Defense divisions, or they can choose to enter advanced training for the Support Corps, the Marine Corps, or the Mechanized Division. After many months, you will have the basic concepts needed to perform your duties as an enlisted trooper in the New Republic Army. Officer's training is another elective, or can be granted to university graduates who have passed through Basic and Specialized Training. Immediately upon graduation from Basic/Specialized Training, you will be shipped off to your post. Uniforms * See New Republic Military Uniforms for the uniforms used by GroundOps. OOC Information While the scope of New Republic GroundOps is very large, there is only one IC branch containing actual Player Characters (PCs), and that is the New Republic Marine Corps. You can, of course, choose whether to be a mere grunt, or a more specialized trooper, such as a tank pilot, artillery specialized, medic, etc. Promotions and awards are ICly competitive, meaning you'll have to work for them in the IC sense in order to attain them. That said, we'd love to have you in an exciting role with GroundOps! It is highly recommended that you play a character that conforms to the general kit descriptions for the Marines. If you have any questions, please contact the GroundOps Branch Head or the New Republic Faction Head. * GeneralCarlist Rieekan is the Director of Ground Operations. (unplayed character) * Major GeneralRoagen Vakren is the Commander of the 5th Marine Corps (unplayed character) :For GroundOps contact info, see MUSH Faction/Org Contacts. Category:Military Units Category:New Republic Organizations From SW1ki, a Wikia wiki.